Forever Yours!
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: I was yours , I am yours and i will be yours forever. Love me always like you do now. An OC fic based on Sachin and an OC :D *STRICTLY OC BASED* Those who don't like OC stories, kindly stay away. Bashing not appreciated! Please R&R! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back with another new story. Hope you guys like it.**

 **This is a special surprise for my dear friend Divanims. Nimz, I hope you like it. Lemme know!**

 **Hppy Reading!**

 _ **A big bungalow….**_

A man was standing in front of a large portrait of a lady. She was dressed in a red saree with a wide smile on her face. The man moved his hand on the picture and smiles….it seemed as if he was lost in the past…..

 _ ***Flashback starts***_

It was Karvachauth. She was standing in front of the mirror wearing her neckpiece when he came and hugged her. She was quiet surprised to see him. She checked the clock which showed 6pm. He smiled….

" _Ab yun ghadi ko na dekho, aaj hum sirf aapke liye aaye hain. Hum aapke liye itna toh kar hi sakte hain na….kyun?"_

He flashed his sweet smile while she smiled more wider. She picked up the vermillion box and opened it while her took that box from her hand…she turned to him….

 _ **Sachin…..**_ _ye kya kar rahe ho, wo sindoor daani mujhe do…"_

He took that box away from her while she tried to take it….

" _ **Nimisha…**_ _ye toh mera haq hai…."_

and then suddenly, he took a pinch of sindoor and filled her maang. She looked at him while he kissed on her forehead and whispered _"I Love You"_

She blushed but moved out of the room on the voice of her mother-in-law. He brushed his hair and moved out. And there he saw her laughing along with his mother. And there he clicked this picture…. _ ***Flashback ends***_

He came back into reality watching her face…..

" _Chali gayi na tum mujhe chhod ke…sirf apne baare mein socha na tumne, kya zarurat thi khud ki jaan khatre mein daalne ki, tum jaanti thi na Nimisha, main tumhare bagair nahi reh sakta._ (he rubs off the tears) _Par tum dekh rahi ho na tumhare liye aur hamari beti ke liye main tha aur hamesha rahunga._ (he smiles and again looks at her picture.) Nimisha, hamari beti na bilkul tumhari tarah dikhti hai. Tumhe yaad hai na, us din hum dono ne kitni ladayi ki thi…..

 _ ***Flashback starts***_

Sachin returned home from the bureau. Nimisha opened the door. She seemed happy that day. She served him with water and asked him….

Nimisha- Aaj ka din kaisa tha? Kaafi thake hue lag rahe ho?

Sachin- han nimisha, aaj ka case bohot hi complicated tha, but shukr hai, time rehte solve ho gaya.

Nimisha(Smiles)- Achi baat hai, waise mujhe na tumse kuch kehna tha.

Sachin- haan bolo na! Kaho, kya baat hai? (he spoke holding her hand)

Nimisha blushed and was about to speak when his phone rang. He checked the id and excused himself to talk. After talking, he went into the room to change. Here, he saw a folder and a chit on the bed near his clothes.

He curiously opened the folder and was surprised to see the papers in it. He, then opened up the chit and read it. A smile made way on his face and he shouted for nImisha…..

" _Nimishaaa….!"_

She rushed into the room and smiled on seeing the open folder and chit in his hand. He moved to her and hugged her tight…He, then looked at her and cupped her face….

" _Tumne yeh sab mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya?"_

She smiled and looked at him….

" _Kyunki , mujhe tumhe surprise dena tha. Jaise tum dete ho."_ She smiled while he pulled her closer…

" _Itni badi baat tum mujhe yun bataogi! Khud nahi bata sakti thi."_

She blushed and then locked her hands round his neck….

" _Hone wale Papa, abhi se itni shikayatein! Apne bete ko apne jaisa mat banana..samjhe!"_

And she pushed him lightly, but his hold on her was tight enough….

" _Mrs Nimisha Sachin Kumar, mujhe toh pyari si beti chahiye, beta nahi!"_

She smiled…. _"Aur agar beti nahi hui toh!"!_

He smiled… _." Wo sab mujhe nahi pata Nimisha, lekin mujhe toh choti si nimisha chahiye."_

He spoke lifting up her chin while she blushed and hid herself in his arms. He took her in his embrace and placed his chin on her head.

 _ ***Flashback ends..***_

And the doorbell rings….he rubs off his tears and looks at the picture….

" _Nimisha, hamari beti aa gayi. Main dekhta hu."_

and moves to open the door. There stood a girl in her early 20's with a smile on her face. He looked at her from top to bottom…..

..

Yes….she was a true copy of her mother. He could clearly see the glimpse of his wife in his daughter.

.

.

He came out of the trance when the girl hugged him. He hugged her back, tightiening his arms round her. He , then kissed on her forehead and she took him back into the room….

" _Papa, mujhe aapki aur mumma ki love story sunni hai…..mujhe pictures dekhni hai."_

And he just smiled….

 **A/N: Okay….here I end!**

 **Nimzz…..i hope you like it. Agar acha nahi lage toh clearly bol dena, I will delete this story at the same time. Ye toh first surprise hai, dusra surprise toh abhi baaki hai. ;) Agar tumhe acha lagega toh hi main aage continue karungi. Lemme know…**

 **Plz R &R! **

**Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Guys…I'm back with another update.**

 **DivaNims- I'm glad sweety that you liked it. Hope you like this update as well. Love you :***

 **Thanks to all those who also read and reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading…**

Sachin followed his daughter into the room where he saw her standing in front of her mother's portrait. She was smiling looking at the portrait and other pictures around it. She was keenly looking at them and then looked at Sachin….

" _Dad, ye sab pics aapne click kiye?"_

He smiled and got another picture of Nimisha in her hand, where she was dressed in a white saree with red border. She was looking extremely beautiful and her wet hair made her more beautiful. He smiled as he looked at the picture and was lost….

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was a rainy day which had stopped Sachin to go to the bureau returning a wide smile on Nimisha's face. The cool breeze made the environment cool and romantic.

Nimisha was in her room and drying her hair. She was adoring herself as she was wearing the saree ,he gifted her. She came out the trance when she felt the touch of hands round her waist. She looked up in the mirror and found Sachin. He was hugging her and had placed his chin on her shoulder. She smiled while he whispered in her ear…

" _Aaj toh aap kayamat dha rahi hain….jaan lene ka irada hai kya?"_

And kissed on her neck. She shivered on his touch….she turned her neck slightly….

" _Kya kar rahe ho Sachin….koi aa jayega."_

She tried to free herself but he pulled her closer…

" _Mrs Nimisha Sachin Pandey, aap bhool rahi hain ki ye hamara room hain, aur yahan hamari ijaazat ke bagair koi nahi aa sakta. And for your kind information, maa bhi ghar par nahi hain."_

 _._

 _._

She blushed at his statement and he released his grip. She turned to move while he held her wrist…She turned to him…

 _ **Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Deewana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Deewana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roop Tera Mastana…Pyaar Mera Deewana..**_

She blushed and moved towards the window which gave the perfect glance of the weather outside. She put her hand out to feel the rain drops. He came closer to her…

 _ **Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaj Nashe Mein Saara Jahan Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaj Nashe Mein Saara Jahan Hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan Ye Sharabi Mausam Behkaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Deewana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaaye**_

He pulled her closer and kissed on her shoulder and neck. She turned and locked her arms around his neck. He looked into her eyes…

 _ **Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mauj Koi Saahil Se Takraaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Diwana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaaye**_

She blushed and he kissed on her forehead, nose , cheeks reaching to her lips. She turned her face…

 _ **Rok Raha Hai Ham Ko Zamana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Door Hi Rehena Paas Na Aana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rok Raha Hai Ham Ko Zamana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Door Hi Rehena Paas Na Aana**_

Sachin looked at her….

 _ **Kaise Magar Koi Dil Ko Samjhaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Roop Tera Mastana Pyaar Mera Diwana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bhool Koi Hamse Na Ho Jaaye**_

She looked at him and find much innocence in his eyes. He moved closer to him, tugged her hands round his neck. Unknowingly, she went on her toes and kissed on his cheeks. She moved much closer and whispered in his ears…

" _ **I Love you!"**_

And turned to leave the room. He smiled at her and replied her with a flying kiss. She giggled as she saw him and left the room.

 _ ***Flashback ends..***_

He came out of his trance and found himself alone in the room. He moved out only to find his daughter enjoying the too movd out to enjoy the smile on her face, to spend some time with his daughter, or in his words, his wife who had come back to him.

 **A/N: Okay…I know ye short hai, but as I promised , its updated.**

 **DivaNims- I hope you like this as well :* love you :***

 **Others…Plz R &R!**

 **Take care !**

 **Upcoming Updates: Vivah(last update), ForeverTogether and so on…Thankyou for being cooperative.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyo Guys….I'm back with an update.**

 **DivaNims- I'm glad that you liked the story. Here's another surprise for you. Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed here.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sachin came out of his thoughts as he heard the chuckling voices from his daughter, who was enjoying the rains. He moved out towards the door and saw her trying to take the rain drops in her hands. He was again lost in the past….

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was Saturday and Sachin had come back earlier today,being two reasons, one that the case got wrapped up earlier and second that Nimisha wasn't well since 2 days and as his mother had to go out of town, he instructed him to take care of her.

As he came back, he found Nimisha much happier and better in health. Watching him, she went into the kitchen to prepare coffee for him. The weather outside was cool and cloudy. She was watching out of the kitchen window when Sachin came and hugged her from her waist. She smiles yet to tease him….

Nimisha- Kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin- Apni biwi se pyar kar raha hu…..tumhe koi problem hai?

Nimisha(blushes)- umm…maine aisa toh nahi kaha.

Sachin(keeps his chin on her shoulder)- acha hai…..kehna bhi mat.

Nimisha(Smiles)- Acha, ye lo aapki coffee.

She turns and hands him a cup. He smiles and at the next very moment it starts drizzling. Seeing that, Nimisha chuckled….

" _Baarishh….woww!"_

And she ran towards the door. Sachin followed her….

Sachin- Kahan ja rahi ho?

Nimisha- Dekho na, kitna acha mausam ho rhaa hai….main toh bahar ja rahi hu. Barish mein bheegne ka alag maza hai.

Sachin- Tum yahin se dekho, barish mein nahi jaogi.

Nimisha- Wo kyun bhala? Mujhe barish mein bheegna pasand hai.

Sachin- Nimisha, tumhe abhi bukhar ho ke chukka hai, dobara tabiyat bigad jayegi.

Nimisha(holds his hand)- Bukhar tha na…ab nahi hai…dekh lo..

She kept his hand on her forehead while he smiled. Nimisha looked at him….

Nimisha- Thodi derr ke liye Sachin…plzz…!

He nodded as a YES and she ran outside. He was there at the door watchin her enjoying the weather. She called him out for once but he denied.

.

.

Looking for a chance, NImisha pulled him out into the rain. She was happily playing like a 5 year old kid. He smiled at her and hugged her. They enjoyed the rain together and then after much insistence he took her in. As Nimisha changed and was drying her hair , and she sneezed…Sachin looked at her….

" _Dekha, ho gayi na sardi….mana kiya tha baarish mein bheegne se…par tum sunti kahan ho!"_

She was looking sweetly at him and smiling…he glanced at her..

 _ab muskura kyun rahi ho…?_

She moved to him and hold his hands….

" _Ab tum itne pyar se mera dhyan rakhoge toh mujhe kaise kuch hoga bhala?"_

He smiled and hugged her….

 _ ***FlashbackEnds***_

He came into reality when he saw his daughter fully drenched and was again sneezing continuously….He smiled….

" _Ho gayi na sardi….bilkul apni maa pe gayi ho! "_

He took her to his room and asked her to chnge and asked the maid to make some tea for the two. He then moved to attend a call as his phone rang.

.

.

 _ **After a while…**_

The maid served the tea and he thought to have it with his daughter, so he took the tray to her room, but stopped as he could hear his daughter chatting. He could hear her saying…..

" _Ohho_ _ **Kabir**_ _! Itna pareshan kyun ho rahe ho? Maamuli sa zukhaam hi toh hai. Thik ho jaayega."_

 _._

 _._

" _ **Nimisha,**_ _Tumse kisne kaha tha barish mein bheegne ko! Tumhare dad ne tumhe kuch nahi kaha!"_

 _._

NImisha smiled….

" _Uff Kabir! Tum khud toh itna door Bangalore mein baithe ho aur yahan mujhe daant rahe ho! Very bad!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Achaa…toh tum kaho toh main aa jaun Mumbai, aur phir tumhare dad se bhi baat kar lunga, hamari shaadi ke baare mein…kyun?"_

 _._

 _._

" _tum bhi na kabir! Abhi kaam pe dhyan do! Aur jaldi aa jao.! I miss you!"_

 _._

 _._

Here, outside the room ..sachin smiled….

" _Hmm…meri beti itni badi ho gayi mujhe pata hi nahi chala. Ab isse baat karni hogi. Aur is kabir se bhi milna padega.."_

He smiles and call for Nimisha(his daughter). She heard the call and replied…

" _Acha Kabir, hum raat ko baat karenge, abhi dad calling…bye…love ya!"_

And she disconnected the video call and opened the door. Sachin smiled and moved in and they had tea and talked about her life, her friends and her career.

 **A/N: Okay…here I End!**

 **DivaNims- I hope you like….lemme know! Love ya!**

 **Plz R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo….M back with the update. Thank you for all the reviews.**

 **Sorry** _ **Nimzz…**_ **I know bahut lambe tym se I was saying to update this , but couldn't do so. Here I am with the new update. Hope you like it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Nimisha woke up when she felt a warm touch on her head. She looked up and found her father sitting near her. She sat up on the bed and hugged him.

Nimisha- Dad, aap yahan?

Sachin- Kyun, main apni beti ko jagaane nahi aa sakta!

Nimisha(smiles)-Arey nahi Dad, maine aisa kab kaha…..aap jo chahe wo kar sakte hain.

Sachin(smiles)- Acha toh suno…..aaj sham maine ek party rakhi hai.

NImisha(excitedly)- Partyy ! wow! Lekin kyun?

Sachin(smiles)- wo isliye kyunki ek toh tum wapas aa gayi ho aur dusri taraf main tumhe kisi se milaana chahta hoon.

Nimisha looked at him….

" _Dad….kahin aap meri shaadi ki baat toh nahi soch rahe na!"_

He smiles….. _"sahi samjha tumne beta…!"_

She looked at him… _"Lekin Dad….abhi se kyun! Abhi toh mujhe job bhi nahi mila hai…."_

He smiled and cupped her face….. _"Tu ek baar ladke se mil toh le, fir jo tera faisla hoga, mujhe manzoor hoga. Com'mon , ab jaldi fresh ho ke aa jao, kaam hai aaj!"_

And he left the room.

 _ **Nimisha's POV: Oh no….ye toh locha ho gaya. Dad pata nahi kisse milva rahe hain….main dad ko…**_ (thinking) _**Han bata deti hu dad ko…nai nai…pehle ….pehle kabir se baat karti hu.**_

She dialed his number but he didn't pick up. She thought him to be busy and moved down as called by her father.

.

.

The day passed in a blur. Sachin being busy in the decorations and chores for the party. Here, Nimisha was scared and fearful as to whom her father wants her to meet.

.

.

 _ **Evening 7 pm….**_

Sachin was busy inviting the guests while Nimisha was moving around the hall with her friends. She was dressed in a traditional lehenga of pink and white combination with golden border. Her open hair made her look more beautiful. She had a serene smile on her face. As she was chatting with her friends, she heard her father calling her. She excused herself and went to him.

Nimisha- Haan Papa….boliye..

Sachin(smiles)- Beta, inse milo…ye hain Mumbai ke naamcheen businessman aur mere dost…. _ **MrJayant Malhotra.**_

Nimisha bends to take his blessings.

Jayant- Khush raho beta….(to sachin)- waise sachin, aapki beti toh bilkul aapki wife jaisi dikhti hai.

Sachin(Smiles)- Haan….yahi toh hai mere jeene ki ek wajah Jayant.

Jayant(Smiles)- Haan, bilkul usi tarah jaise mere liye mera beta hai.

Sachin- Haan, lekin wo hai kahan?

Jayant(looks around)- aata hi hoga.

.

.

Suddenly, the lights get switched off. Sachin and nimisha turn around….when they hear a voice….

 _ **Tenu itna main pyaar karaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ek pal vich sau baar karaan**_

Nimisha feels as if she had heard the voice before…

 _ **Tenu itna main pyaar karaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ek pal vich sau baar karaan**_

 _ **Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maut da intezaar karaan**_ _ **  
**_  
She moves closer to the person who was singing…. He turns and the spotlight falls on him and nimisha is surprised….. she could just utter….

 _ **Kabir!.**_

 _ **.**_

He smiled cutely and moved closer to her

 _ **Ke tere liye duniya chhod di hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**_ (he moved closer to her , moved his finger on her face while she smiled) _ **  
**_ _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_ _ **  
**_He kept aside his guitar and hold her hands…

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan  
Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi  
Ab mujhko jaana hai kahaan **_(he twirls her and takes her back, keeping his hand on her waist) _ **  
Ke tu hi safar hai aakhiri**_

Nimisha smiled at him and sang…

 _ **Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahin  
Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasle  
Main tujhko kitna chahti hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake **_

And they danced to the tune of the song. Kabir once again pulls her closer to himself…

 _ **Ankhon ki hai yeh khwahishein  
Ki chehre se teri na hatein  
Neendon mein bas tere  
khwabon ne li hai karwatein**_

 _ **Ki teri ore mujhko leke chale  
Ye duniya bhar ke sab rastein  
Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

She hugged him as they danced to the tune of the song. They came out of the trance when the lights were switched on. They jumped apart as they heard Sachin's voice and saw him in the middle of the room with a mike in his hand.

NImisha and kabir looked at each other and kabir lightly squeezed her hand to comfort her.

.

.

But what sachin spoke, surprised both of them and nimisha tightened her grip on Kabir's hand.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…I end here….**

 **Sorry Nimzz….wait till next chapter….have got another surprise for you. Hope you like it. Stay tuned!**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Take care**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyo….i am bck with last update.**

 **Nimz….i am glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Bulbul- Peep in to get your answer.**

 **Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

 **Happy Reading…**

Kabir completed his song and Sachin took over the mike. Nimisha had a scared expression , but what Sachin announced made her surprised and he clutched kabir's hand tightly.

.

.

He comforted her and Nimisha looked at her father. He smiled….he hold her hand and took her on the stage. He kept his hand round her shoulders while Kabir's dad moved to him.

Sachin looked at all the guests around and spoke…

" _Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Aaj ye party na sirf maine meri beti ki success celebrate karne ki khushi mein di hai , balki isliye bhi kyunki aaj main apni beti ka rishta karna ja raha hu…..wo bhi apne khaas dost, Jayant Malhotra ke bête, Kabir Malhotra se."_

.

.

Clappings and applauses could be heard while Nimisha had a blushy smile on her face. She looked at her father….

" _Papa, how do you know?"_

HE smiled….

" _Ab meri beti kuch chahe aur usey wo na mile , aisa kabhi ho sakta hai. Maine tumhe kabir se baat karte suna tha, uske baad maine uske papa se baat ki."_

 _._

Kabir's dad came to them and kpt his hand on Nimisha's head…

" _Haan, aur mere bête ko toh tum hi sambhal sakti ho, ek tum hi toh ho jiska naam uske hothon pe hamesha rehta hai, jiski wo har baat manta hai."_

Nimisha blushed as she saw him saying that. She glanced at Kabir who was smiling flashing his cute smile. Sachin called him on the stage and they both offered them the rings.

.

.

Both Nimisha and Kabir were surprised to see this…Kabir's dad looked at him….

" _Soch kya rahe ho beta, anguthi pehna do."_

Kabir Held her hand and slipped the ring in her finger. She blushed as she saw the ring, which had the letter 'K'. Nimisha also slipped the ring in his finger. They seemed happy.

.

Meanwhile, sachin announces for music and dance….Kabir put his hand out towards Nimisha….

" _Would you like to have a dance with me?"_

He asked flashing his cute smile, which made her heart skip a beat. She gave him her hand and he pecked a light kiss on her palm, she shivered at his touch and he pulled her into the hug. The music started….

.

She wrapped her arms round his neck , while he placed his hand on her waist. She whispered in her ears….

" _I would love to dance on you tunes for the restof my life."_

He looked at her and smiled. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she then kept her head on his shoulder and he started t move along with the music…

.

.

 _ **Hua hai aaj pehli baar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo aise muskuraya hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumhe dekha toh jaana ye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke kyun duniya mein aaya hoon**_

She lifted her head up to look into his eyes…she could see enormous love in his eyes for herself… he began singing…

 _ **Hua hai aaj pehli baar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo aise muskuraya hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumhe dekha toh jaana ye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke kyun duniya mein aaya hoon**_

He took her hand and twirled her….

 _ **Ye jaan lekar ke jaa meri  
Tumhe jeene main aaya hoon  
Main tumse ishq karne ki**_ (he twirled her for the third time and then took her in his arms)  
 _ **Ijaazat Rab se laaya hoon**_ (as she faced him, he pecked a kiss on her shoulder and smiled.)

He left her hand and she turned to other side out of shyness…he smiled at her and moved closer to her….

 _ **Zameen se aasmaan tak hum  
Dhoondh aaye jahaan saara  
Banaa paaya nahi ab tak**_  
 _ **Khuda tumse koi pyaara**_ (he lifted her face from her chin)

She looked at him and placed her hands on his shoulder…

 _ **Baaton mein teri hain badmashiyan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sab bewajah ki hain taarifiyaan**_ _ **  
**_

He smiled and twirled her again…

 _ **Main likh doon aasmaan par ye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke padh lega jahaan saara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Huaa na hoga ab koi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yahan hum do sa dobara**_ _ **  
**_

While twirling she moved to him and hugged him…

 _ **Main duniya bhar ki taarifein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere sajde mein laaya hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tumse ishq karne ki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ijaazat Rab se laaya hoon**_ (he sang looking at her as he adjusted her hairs behind hr ears)

He held her hands…

 _ **Tu hai jo rubaru mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bada mehfooz rehta hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere milne ka shukrana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khuda se roz karta hoon**_ __ _ **  
**_  
She smiled as she moved her finger on his face…

 _ **Humko pata hai yeh nadaniyaan hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aawara dil ki hai aawariyan**_ _ **  
**_  
He went on his knees and held her hands. She seemed surprised…he pointed to his heart…

 _ **Yeh dil pagal bana baitha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Isey ab tu hi samjha de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dikhe tujhme meri duniya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri duniya tu banja re**_ _ ****_

She blushed as he said that and he pulled her closer…

 _ **Hoon khushkismat jo kismat se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumhe aise main paaya hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tumse ishq karne ki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ijaazat Rab se laaya hoon**_ _ ****_

They danced to the tune of the song. As the song ended , she hugs him as tight as she could and everyone around clapped for them. Kabir, hugged her back, and whispered

" _I love youand will love you always!"_

She looked at him and replied…

" _I love you too"_

He smiles and hugged her and promised her that he'll be always by her side forever.

 **A/N: So, here I end….**

 **Nimz….i hope you like it. Lemme know your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading !**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
